


Sweet Grass: Always

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is searching for answers and Jor-El is the one who gives them to him. "Love, it's such a confusing thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Grass: Always

## Sweet Grass: Always

by Esclave

[]()

* * *

Sweet Grass: Always  
By Esclave 

......................................  
This third story comes after Sweet Grass: Again ...................................... 

"Has Clark been up yet?" Jonathan asked his wife taking a sip of coffee from his mug. 

She shook her head. "He must be because he's not in his room." 

Jonathan set his cup down on the table before grabbing his coat. 

"He must already be out doing his chores." 

Pulling the plaid jacket snug around his body, Jonathan kissed Martha once and then headed out to meet Clark. He looked around outside the barn but there were no signs of his son, so he moved on to the inside. He looked up; maybe Clark would be up in the loft. Climbing the stairs he went to call out to Clark but his name died on his lips at the sight that greeted him. Standing perfectly motionless, Jonathan couldn't speak, and didn't know what would have come out of his mouth if he had. There on the couch, Clark lay wrapped in Jor-El's arms. He was still sleeping even as he watched the two unmoving. What was he supposed to do? Did he even have a right to want to do anything about what he was seeing? I mean it was fine for Clark to be with his father wasn't it? 

He saw Jor-El stir and a pair of green eyes opened to stare up at him from around Clark's head. The man didn't say anything. He just began to stroke Clark's hair softly with his left hand. Jonathan's face twisted in confusion and something else like annoyance. Could Clark have forgiven Jor-El so quickly for all that he had put him and the family through? He realized as he still stare down at the two that Clark had never come to him in there whole time of raising him, as he had Jor-El, his so called biological father at this moment. He couldn't help the brief pang of hurt in his chest as he continues to watch Jor-El stroking Clark's hair. He heard Clark mumble as he woke. 

"Mmm..." 

He called out to him. "Clark?" 

His son's head shifted as his reddened cheek rubbed against Jor-El's bare chest. The blanket around the two slid down a bit and Jonathan could see what he thought was an erratic amount of naked flesh. 

"Morning dad." Clark said sleepily as he sat up from his position around Jor-El. 

"You have chores." His only reply before he turned to leave the loft. He'd seen enough. 

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Clark replied. Clark saw Jor-El turn his gaze to where his dad had been. 

"He is not pleased with me." 

Clark sat quiet for a moment, and then turned to his father to speak. 

"Only because he doesn't trust you yet. He has to get to know you. As do I..." Clark stood bending down to retrieve his discarded clothing pulling it on. "I was supposed to be doing my chores a long time ago. I slept in." 

"Chores?" Jor-El asked. "They have you do work around this farm?" 

Clark nodded. 

"I have to do my fair share of the helping out." 

"I see." Jor-El stood, his nakedness causing Clark to blush as he went to retrieve his own clothing from the loft floor. 

Clark watched as his father pulled on his clothing, a hand running through his own messy hair to neaten it quickly. Last night they had... him and Jor-El had... oh god! What do you call um... having sex with your own father? And worse, he had liked it. This was messed up. For some reason he hadn't been able to control himself last night. Being with his father had felt so good, but now... now he realized the extent of what they had done... what he had done. No one could ever know about this, and last night could never happen again. Never... 

................................... 

After finishing his chores, Clark ate lunch with his mother his dad, and Jor-El. His mother seemed to have so many questions, when his dad had nothing to say at all. Jonathan seemed to just watch as Jor-El answer each of her questions. It was like he acted around Lex, but worse. At this point he could actually say that his dad seemed more comfortable around Lex then Jor-El. He couldn't blame him though, after the baby, and the spaceship... and this morning. 

"Clark?" 

"Huh?" He heard his dad speaking to him. "While your mother talks with Jor-El, I'd like a word with you out on the front porch." 

Clark nodded, excusing himself from the table. 

On the porch, he saw his dad motion for him to take a seat beside him. 

"How are things with you and Jor-El?" Jonathan asked. 

"They're getting better." Clark replied. Clark thought he had an idea about why his dad was trying to have this talk with him. "You don't have to worry, I'm not leaving. I know that you and mom are my parents." 

"Clark no, it's just that... well Jor-El..." 

"What about him?" 

"Are you ok with him?" Jonathan looked down at his hands. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Cause he... you two this morning in the loft when I found you." 

Clark panicked. Did his dad know? How could he? "Dad we were just spending time together." 

"I know Clark, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting that... what I saw." 

Clark swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't expecting that either. 

"I want to know him dad. Can you understand that?" Clark asked. 

Jonathan nodded. He was fine with that, so as long as Jor-El knew that himself and Martha had raised Clark, not him. It still bothered him that Jor-El would just now decide to make an appearance in Clark's life. Reaching up Jonathan put his hand on his son's shoulder. "We better get back in there with your mother." 

................................... 

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked as Jor-El brushed past him into the mansion. He shut the door turning to face Clark's twin. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Jor-El asked. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Jor-El began to wander around Lex's library examining the many items Lex owned. "About what you confessed to me." 

Lex snorted. "Well I thought that I had, but it ended up being a doppelganger." 

Jor-El turned to face Lex from across the room. "He likes you..." 

"Of course, we're friends." Lex cut in. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lex." And he did. But Lex was beginning to wonder if he really should be upset that Clark's biological father had been the one he confessed his feelings to, or if he should be thankful that he didn't mess up his friendship with the only person whom has ever meant something to him. How could Clark's father be here? And why did they look exactly alike? 

"Where are you from?" Lex asked. 

"Does it matter?" Jor-El answered. 

Lex supposed it didn't, but there were too many questions that he wanted answers to... needed answers to. 

"If you want answers, you need to talk to Clark." Jor-El stated as he approached Lex. "He can give you what you want but you have to be willing to take everything that comes with it." Lex backed away as Jor-El continued to walk towards him. "Clark has shown me his thoughts and feelings." 

"I'm not so sure Clark should tell me anything..." Lex began. "I could hurt him." 

"You could, but I've seen inside of him and there's a secret place he's kept just for you." 

Lex didn't understand. "What do you mean you've seen inside Clark?" 

"He didn't understand it himself Lex, but he knows... he feels it when he's with you. Wants that to stay forever." Jor-El whispered against his ear. "You need to tell him... tell him so he knows he can be open with you. He wants you to understand, wants to stop lying to you. He just needs to know that you're ready to hear him." 

Lex felt Jor-El's hand caress his cheek. He limbs felt heavy, and he wanted to crumble to the floor. The feel was so much like Clark as Jor-El touched him. The way his eyes looked into his own, his height, his looks, and the way he would smile. It was as if Clark himself was standing here touching his face. 

"You..." Lex felt himself moving and then he was kissing whom he wished to be Clark, and he could have been... might as well have been. The lips just what he imagined Clark's would feel like against his own. Almost the same as when Clark had saved him on the muddy soil of the riverbank. He brought his hands up to touch his so-called Clark. Jor-El's body, it was just the same, the muscle and even the stature. He knew that this was just some false fantasy to fulfill him for the time being, but he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop kissing the hot mouth, couldn't stop as his fingers wrapped themselves in his dark silken hair. Deep down he knew though... this should be Clark... the `real' Clark. With a small sigh, Lex pulled away licking his lips. 

"I... I should talk to him." He said staring at Jor-El. 

"Yes." He said turning to go. "He has much to tell you, as you do to him." 

End Always 


End file.
